Patient Research Resources (PRR) provides the coordination and standardization of physician and nursing research directed assessments and interventions for Cancer Center peer-reviewed clinical trials. The PRR is the liaison between the protocol investigator and the primary care physician. It sets standards of interaction among the various health care providers including protocol specific assessment and intervention. The PRR through its physicians and nurses also provides a method for integrating the Cancer Centers research with the patient care of Oncology Nurse Specialists throughout the various clinical facilities of NYU Medical Center.